Question: Express the following sum as a simple fraction in lowest terms.

$$\frac{1}{1\times2} + \frac{1}{2\times3} + \frac{1}{3\times4} + \frac{1}{4\times5} + \frac{1}{5\times6}$$
Any unit fraction whose denominator is the product of two consecutive numbers can be expressed as a difference of unit fractions as shown below. The second equation is the general rule.

$$\frac{1}{99\times100} = \frac{1}{99} - \frac{1}{100}$$$$\frac{1}{n(n+1)} = \frac{1}{n} - \frac{1}{n+1}$$Each of the fractions in the given sum can be expressed as the difference of two unit fractions like so:

$$\left(1-\frac{1}{2}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{2}-\frac{1}{3}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{3}-\frac{1}{4}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{4}-\frac{1}{5}\right) + \left(\frac{1}{5}-\frac{1}{6}\right)$$Observe that when the addition is performed, all terms but the first and last drop out. Therefore the sum is $1-\frac{1}{6}$ or $\boxed{\frac{5}{6}}$.